Oh! Lesson Learned!
by Yuu-Naee
Summary: ONE-SHOT Christmas fic, please read for it has a meaningful message for all of us. WARNING! This fic contains spoilers for Heaven Sent. You have been warned, though I still urge you to read it anyways! R&R and HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


**Warnings: Spoilers, one-shot. Happens long after Heaven Sent's ending.**

**RATED T FOR LANGUAGE  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**I just thought of this,.. Merry Christmas everyone!**

**

* * *

  
**

**I own nothing except the story line. **

**

* * *

**

**_Oh?! Lesson Learned!_**

Sitting around a fire the Band of seven chatted aimlessly like the big, fat, happy family they are, waiting for they're leader to return from whatever business he had to take care off.

Kagome had three visible anger marks on her forehead, just about ready to explode. " Ugh! That Bankotsu! Every Christmas he runs off somewhere!" She seethed. "Reminds me of Inuyasha when he runs off to see you!" Kagome joked, pointing at Kikyo. The miko replied with her cold face melting into a smile.

Hiten caressed the back of the girl who was sitting on his lap. " Don't worry love, we'll get him here on time for Christmas" He comforted, secretly hoping that Bankotsu won't be here.

Two years it has been, since all the shit was over, Bankotsu NEVER came to ANY of their Christmas celebrations. He always runs off somewhere. They never knew where he ran off to, he just did it, over and over,.. again, and again, it was annoying Kagome, good thing she had at least one man here beside her tonight.

"Aw, come on Kags, we still have four more days till Christmas, we can still find him" Hiten said comfortingly realizing Kagome's crestfallen face.

"All I know is he wants to be alone" Sango stated, out of the blue. She looked up at Jakotsu pleadingly, obviously, her boyfriend has told her something on the matter of Bankotsu's mysterious disappearance during this season.

Jakotsu sighed, it's only been a few months since he realized what was wrong with his aniki, he only celebrated Christmas because Kagome introduced it to them, so he didn't have enough time to figure out what was wrong with his aniki, but a few months back, he found out.

The slasher put an arm around his woman's waist possessively for no reason at all and gazed at the ember light called fire.

"I only found out three months ago so back off" He started, glaring at Hiten, knowing that the demon would give him a damn long lecture for not saying anything sooner. Hiten gulped unknowingly, and hid behind Kagome's back

Kagome threw a look at the demon whom she used to have sexual activities with and said. " back off _love_." Smirking her face off.

Hiten huffed and hugged Kagome tighter to his body, Christmas was his favorite time of the year, guess why. It's because Bankotsu is never here! So he can have Kagome all to himself.

"Please continue Jakotsu" Kikyo urged her comrade eagerly, being the band's new tactician, she already wanted to think up a plan to get their leader back before Christmas.

"Relax Kik" Suikotsu said, patting the shoulder of his beloved Kikyo to calm her down. Kikyo threw a meaning full look at Suikotsu and squeezed their now entwined fingers.

Waiting for all to quiet down, Jakotsu began. " Remember when we passed by Okazaki last September sixteen?" Kagome shot up at that.

"Oh! That's Bankotsu's Birthday right?" she asked cheerfully, but her face fell when she added "He was gone that day too" Her voice soaked in sadness and pain while saying the last part of her statement.

Hiten looked at her pity and anger glimmering in his deep crimson eyes in his eyes. _'Stupid human, all he does is hurt Kagome, why does she put up with this?!' _

_'Because she loves him, duh?' _

Kikyo, hating the dramatic pause, broke the silence. "Please Jakotsu.." Kikyo stated calmly, not loosing any composure at all.

"I followed him out and.." -BONK-

Jakotsu was interrupted by Sango's blunt fist.

"Damn you Jakotsu! So that's where you went! You lied to me! You said you had to wiz" She added the last part in whisper, cupping the side of hr mouth so that the others can't read her lips.

_'I wondered why it took so freakin long!' _

Jakotsu grabbed both Sango's wrists with one hand and restrained them on his lap.

"As I was saying!" Jakotsu began again, glaring at the pouting Sango he continued.

"Aniki may not show it much but he is very sentimental" Jakotsu informed, placing his free hand under his chin in the 'I'm thinking' style.

"Christmas, was the day, that day with Hikari, when he killed them" Jakotsu finished and looked away, letting go of Sango's wrist. Seeing that Jakotsu was in no mood to say anything more, she continued for him.

"For short, Christmas is the day his parents died. Jakotsu saw him in the Nishijin graveyard, looking at the graves of his dead family."

Kagome was shocked, she had no idea! Why didn't he tell her! How many MORE secrets has he been keeping from her. She didn't need this now, _'He probably thought I didn't need to know anyways' _

Just then a plan entered in the Band Tactician's mind. "Where is this Nishijin?" Kikyo asked.

" A few hours to the east, why?" Jakotsu answered, catching the hint of 'I got something planned' in Kikyo's voice.

Kagome, catching the hint too turned to look at Hiten, "Please Hiten" Kagome begged the second in command.

Hiten slapped his forehead to hide the dismay and irritation plastered on his twitching face.

"F-fine! But that's my gift for you already!"

"Yes!" Kagome threw her fist up the air with glee.

"Then it's settled, with permission of the second in command, we shall go and disturb Bankotsu's emotional time!" Suikotsu cheered.

"But first, I'm beat, can we leave in the morning?" Jakotsu stated rather dumbly.

"NO!" all said in unison, they only shade five freakin days till Christmas, there was no time to waste! They packed they're supplies and headed east to go get Bankotsu out of his own small little world.

* * *

NISHIJIN, WITH THE BAND OF SEVEN

"Uwah! We're here!" Kagome said running blindly into the town, heading for the graveyard. The others followed.

* * *

NISHIJIN GRAVEYARD WITH BANKOTSU

"Stupid time of the year" The ebony haired man grimaced, glaring at the graves before him. Bankotsu leaned against the tree grinning complaints about this time of the year.

In a matter of seconds his body was pinned on the ground by a very light object.

"BANKOTSU!" Yelled Kagome, hugging him as if there was no tomorrow.

"W-wha?! How did you? Jakotsu!" Bankotsu returned Kagome's hug and stood up, with no emotion on his handsome face.

Kagome, noticing her beloved's stiffness let go and looked him in the eyes.

"What's wrong love?"

"..." 

_'Fine, you don't have to be so cold'_ Kagome winced in her mind, not liking the sudden cold shoulder Bankotsu just gave her.

She immediately let go of Bankotsu and stood between Kikyo and Hiten, her arms crossed on her chest and a pout on her face.

Seeing this, Hiten put his hand on Kagome's waist possessively, fully aware that Bankotsu was here and didn't like it when he did those kinds of things to Kagome. The miko waited to see Bankotsu's response at Hiten's stupid gesture, but it never came. Disappointment grew deep in her heart, but she wouldn't give up on Bankotsu, no she loved him too much for that, they're love was strong, with only today as it's exemption.

Bankotsu's mind was freaking out. _'What the fuck?! I returned the fucking hug didn't I? Why is she with him!?' _

When he saw Hiten's gesture, his face was still hard as granite with no emotion what so ever, he was in no mood to start it up with Hiten today. _'Get your fucking hands off her before I chop them off you worm!' _

"Bankotsu, spend Christmas with us, so we can go visit Kagome's time again" Kikyo suggested, breaking the eerie, unwanted silence.

The Shichinintai leader turned his head to the miko with a daring look, he knew Kagome felt uncomfortably jealous when he did that, but hey! Who's in the demon's arms again? Oh right, she was.

"Let's have a dare, if you guys can make me laugh before Christmas, I'll come with, but if not, then we have to wait for next year, won't we _Love?_"

"Okay! That's it! That was soo obviously addressed to Kikyo!" Kagome whispered in Hiten's ear, making sure that no one else heard her seething statement, she was in the verge of crying, she was very sensitive when Bankotsu was flirting with Kikyo.

"Relax Kagome, he's just messing with you"

"Alright, aniki, we accept, and don't call me 'love' your hurting Kagome's feelings you Grinch." Kikyo's remark made Bankotsu's left eye twitch,

_' Oh yeah, right, women's feelings are way more sensitive than of males. _-sigh- _As I said before, women, may they be human, demon, or what ever fucking species are always a pain in the ass, but that's why we love em!' _

" I'll be waiting" Bankotsu taunted and watched the rest of the group leave, except Kagome. She ran up to him and cupped his cheek with a loving gaze. She pulled him down and crashed her lips with his, he kissed her back, but with a bucket load of more passion, he pulled her in and his tongue traced her lower lip for entrance, she complied and let his well experienced tongue dance with her's. She pulled away and told him in a firm but loving voice.

"Don't ruin it for them" Then she walked off, after giving him a peck on the cheek.

_' What? Don't ruin it for them? Does that mean I already ruined it for her? Aw man!' _Bankotsu mentally slapped himself and slumped back to the tree and waited with a smirk on his face.

"I wonder what they will come up with"

* * *

DAY ONE:

"Hiten I got a plan of my own, you guys go and make him laugh, I'll be back in a few days with something that will definitely work!" Kagome said, grinning up at Hiten with a very confident glimmer in her eyes.

"fine be careful" Hiten rolled his eyes, not really happy about them trying to get Bankotsu celebrate Christmas.

Hiten turned around to face the rest of the band, only to find them glaring at him with mischief clear in their eyes.

"What the fuck?!" Hiten was starting to panic now, Kikyo's slender finger pointed straight at him. "You are our best bet to make Bankotsu laugh, your his second command and least favorite."

Hiten's eye twitched_ 'What the fuck was she up to?!' _He was going to find out, soon...

"Go get him" the tactician commanded, a rare smirk forming on her thin, pale lips.

Sango, Jakotsu and Suikotsu had their arms forward and their fingers cracking, they walked towards him like zombies with huge grins on their face.

"N-no!" Hiten tried to fly away but was pounced on by Kirara, rendering him helpless on the ground. His red eyes widened in horror as his comrades grabbed a hold of him and turn him into...

"NO!! KAGOME FUCKING HELP ME!!!"

* * *

"Let me in Manten!" Kagome seethed, glaring daggers at the ugly thunder demon.

"No wench, Lord Sesshomaru is busy and-"

"This Sesshomaru wonders why is there such an unwanted noise disturbing my napping" The lord of the western lands came out of the main keep.

"Move it wimp!" Kagome said, pushing Manten aside and heading for Sesshomaru. The lord raised a brow, asking what was it the girl needed.

Kagome was now in front of Sesshomaru, nervousness finally hit her, she fiddled with her index fingers, pushing them together shyly she asked.

"Uh, hey Sesshomaru, remember that thing, where you owe me one?" Kagome gazed into his golden eyes and waited for his response.

"I am a demon of my word, I didn't forget, now what is it that you need?"

Kagome beamed and smiled a huge smile. "I need one favor that can only be accomplished by doing two!"

Not liking the puzzling statement, the inu-Youkai looked down at the miko with piercing eyes he said.

"Name what it is you need" His cold eyes held a message saying 'Hurry up wench'

" Uh, er, first I need you to get Inuyasha then both of you come with me" She grinned at the lord.

Sesshomaru's cool voice emerged with the answer Kagome has been wanting to hear.

"Done"

* * *

DAY TWO:

"GOD DAMN IT! NO!!" Hiten screeched, trying to crawl away from his deranged comrades. Suikotsu grabbed Hiten's ankles and pulled him back, Sango pulling his braid up so he would hold still.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? STOP!" poor Hiten, being held against his will by his own allies.

Sango pulled out the tie that kept his tight braid together and let his hair flow.

"GOD DAMN IT WENCH! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY HAIR!!!" Sango pretended not to hear anything and began to comb his ebony tresses.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU!" Hiten kept struggling wildly, Jakotsu's hand tugged on the blue scarf that enveloped his torso, attempting to remove it.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"Calm down! I'm not gay anymore!"

Hiten shut up for a while, thinking of good enough come back. Suddenly his pants were off.

"GIVE ME MY PANTS BACK YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Hiten yelled more and more, he could just kill them all, but he won't they were his new family, so what if they were human? Screw that, they were the six humans he could stand... almost stand.

The next thing Hiten new, his comrades were slipping something up his thigh to his hips, it was a... skirt.

"OH SHIT MAN! COME ON! DON'T FUCKING DO THIS TO MEE!" He was begging now, his dignity was in stake here, no way in the seven rings of hell would he show himself to his leader dressed like _that._ No fucking way.

He jumped up and was about to fly away again but he bumped into something hard, Kikyo put up a barrier, to keep him from escaping.

Hiten snarled in annoyance. _'why me? Why? WHY?!' _

"we can do this the easy way, or the hard way" Kikyo stated, using her powers to pin Hiten on the ground. "your choice". Hiten grimaced and dry-sobbed. Seeing that there was no way out of this with out the use of blood shed, "this better god damn work" He warned and let his dignity flush down the drain.

* * *

INUYASHA FOREST

"NO FUCKING WAY AM I GONNA-!" Inuyasha was both mad and insulted, how dare she ask such a thing from him? How dare she!?

"please Inuyasha, please" Kagome pleaded, hands clasped together, eyes sparkling with fake tears. Sesshomaru had enough of his brother's stubbornness and decided to take over.

"Brother, remember your place, you shall obey that who is in a higher place than you" His cool voice leaving chills down everyone's spines, except Rin of course, she was used to it, in fact, she found it sexy.

"SHE IS NO HIGHER THAN ME!" Inuyasha fumed, pointing at his ex-comrade, his golden eyes sparking like hell fire.

"But I am" That shut the dog up, he climbed a tree and sulked. Kagome looked up at her former best friend and jumped up the tree to talk to him in a civilized manner. If talking up on a tree was civilized, then all be damned!

"Inuyasha please" Kagome started, cupping the half-breed's cheek like she usually did a few years back. Inuyasha stiffened at the touch, it's been years since they touched, he missed her, he regretted leaving her in that cave, if he didn't believe Kikyo, they would probably be,.. still looking for jewel shards. Ugh,..

"for me" the chocolate eyed girl added.

Inuyasha was red all over "this is gonna be embarrassing"

Kagome hugged him with joy. "Oh thank you Inuyasha thank you!" He gasped at the sudden affection Kagome showed, perhaps they're friendship wasn't done for yet?

_' I miss my best friend, finally, it seems that we can re-build our friendship, this is what I love about Christmas!' _Kagome thought to her self as she dragged Inuyasha down the tree and accompanied Sesshomaru to their next target.

"hey, just so ya know, my time of the month is in two days, so if ya need me for battle.."

Inuyasha didn't get to finish, Kagome's dark voice sauntered it's way into their conversation.

"Perfect"

* * *

DAY THREE:

"NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL!!!" this was Hiten's final moment, his comrades were pushing him towards the Nishijin graveyard.

"Please no! Come on! It's just Christmas, damn it! Please!" But no one would listen they just kept pushing him.

He hated the skirt, the bra, specially the panty! One wrong flip and the skirt would reveal his doodle. Ehem, rather big doodle.

Soon enough, Bankotsu's raven braid came to view, they walked towards him and pushed the poor demon in front of their leader.

The hard line on Bankotsu's hard face began to twitch.

_'Yes! Come on!' _was what everyone was thinking.

"Come on worm! Dance!" Kikyo said, coming out of nowhere with a whip in hand and she began slapping it on Hiten's feet making him dance. Poor him.

Their leader's lips twitched again, and again, then it developed into a smirk.

"Oh how I wish Kagome could see you now, dressed in her old clothes, hah! It just doesn't work for you." Bankotsu stated snidely and raised a brow and looked at the others.

"That's it? Oh come on? I expected better of you, what a shame" Bankotsu said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Aw, now we'll never get to see Tokyo Disney Land ever again!" Jakotsu whined and got hit in the head by the three angry fists of Sango, Suikotsu and Kikyo.

" ind you that Kagome still has her plan in motion." Kikyo stated looking up at the orange sky, it was sunset, they're dead line was nearing.

_' I myself want to see Disney Land again' _ She thought.

They were out of the graveyard and inside a hut, drinking sake.

"Okay, why can't we go through the well with out Bankotsu, I mean, come on? What's so special 'bout him?" Hiten queried, drunk and mad.

"Because" Sango answered, pointing her empty bottle at him in a drunken manner.

"Her mother would like to see Bankotsu, if Aniki doesn't come along, then her mother would be sad." The slayer finished and popped another bottle in her mouth, gulping all of it down.

" I think you've had enough dear" Jakotsu said, trying to take away the bottle. Sango growled and snapped.

"I already can't have Disney Land! And all the manga! Don't you DARE deprive me of sake!" When she finished her outburst, she looked around, noticing that everyone backed away from her, every one knew not to mess with the drunken slayer, they learned that the hard way, no way in hell will they taste her wrath ever again. No sir.

"Yes, that is right, you better fear me" She said this and finished her fifth bottle of her glorious sake.

* * *

WATERFALLS

"IF YOU THINK I"M GONNA DO ANYTHING FOR YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID! YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY!" Koga yelled at his former love.

"Please Koga, please" She was using the same tactic she used to get Inuyasha to do it, and it was working fabulously. Although he never forgave her for what she did, she still had that affect on him, the one where she could make him do anything. It wasn't er fault she ended up with that killer, it was his, if he didn't let her enter Mt. Hakurei that day, then dead bones would have stayed dead.

Kagome's puppy dog eyes was winning against Koga's intense glare. The wolf prince groaned and slammed his fist on the cave wall.

"Alright already!"

_'Wow that was easy...'_ was what Kagome was thinking.

"HAH! Just wait till you hear what she's gonna make us do!" Inuyasha grimaced, and rolled his eyes.

"I can take anything"

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Oh fuck,.... I can't take this." Koga paled when he heard what he was going to do, his dignity, his pride! Will all soon be gone! Gone!

"hey, Koga? Are you o-" blue eyes rolled behind his head. "kay?" Koga didn't hear Kagome's question, for he has fainted.

_'As if you have any dignity wolf, I on the other hand am a Lord,. I have dignity, the girl is lucky I am in debt to her.'_ Sesshomaru thought, worrying about his own image.

This was gonna be one heck of a Christmas.

* * *

NISHIJIN GRAVEYARD

"Dad, Mom, Hikari, can't believe you are all gone" Bankotsu playing with the dirt below him, his eyes with intense sorrow.

"How could I celebrate such a season where I'm supposed to be happy with my family, when you are all dead." he added, throwing the dirt in his hands against a tree in anger.

_**' Kagome is family too, and she Is alive, why not spend this year with her and the rest of the band, instead of staying with your dead family.' **_

_'I would, but I'd like to see what my beloved has up her sleeve.'_

_

* * *

  
_

"OH! Christmas just got fun again!" Jakotsu squealed, his heart filed with glee, he was so happy, he couldn't believe it! His imouto brought him his three favorite males! There they were, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga. He was just about ready to pounce on them but Sango's fist told him otherwise.

He grumbled and sulked in a nearby corner.

"What's the plan Kagome? Why are they involved?" Kikyo asked, looking at their guests, wondering on how the hell Kagome got them to do her whim.

Before Kagome could open her mouth, Hiten jumped her and pinned her to the ground with his body.

"Don't you ever! leave me with these, these FREAKS! EVER THE FUCK AGAIN!" Kagome patted Hiten's back and looked at her comrades for an explanation but they all looked away and started to whistle.

Hiten's head whipped around to glare at Kikyo, "Fuck you"

Kikyo nodded and gave Kagome her queue to start explaining.

"Here's what we're gonna do."

TEN MINUTES LATER

"NOT THE FUCK AGAIN!!" Hiten roared, so loud it hurt the ears of anyone in a twenty mile radius.

"Calm down Hiten" Kagome comforted his ex-mate.

"How can I calm down when you guys are ruining my Christmas, First you just have to get Bankotsu when I am here! It's the only time I can have you all to myself! But nooo, second! Those fuckers sucked in all my dignity by making me dress like you! And now THIS!" He finished panting, his outburst shocked everyone, they almost forgot how sensitive Hiten was.

Kagome blinked once, twice and pulled Hiten into a big bear hug. "AW you poor baby" Kagome taunted, draining Hiten more of his beloved dignity.

"Let's get ready" with that they headed into the small town of Nishijin to find a tailor to make their outfits.

* * *

DAY FOUR (SUNSET)

NISHIJIN TOWN

"FASTER WOMAN FASTER!" Inuyasha demanded, he too was getting a little excited over this little thing Kagome has planned, he was happy cause he would get to see Bankotsu's scared shitless face.

"I'm trying!" the old woman snapped.

"TRY FUCKING HARDER!"

"INUYASHA STOP HARASSING THE WOMAN!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, she glanced at the poor tailor lady who gave her a look of 'thank you', she just nodded and handed everyone small boxes.

"Here put these on" Kagome said as she handed them each a box that said 'glow in the dark lenses:blue'

"What's this for?" Inuyasha questioned.

"How do you put it on" Koga asked after Inuyasha.

"-sigh- Like this," she demonstrated how to put contact lenses, and got 'ew' 'oh shit' 'no way in hell' responses from her friends.

Sesshomaru was the first to get ready, he had his white and blue outfit, just like the one Bankotsu wears. He came to Kagome and sat in front of Sango like she asked.

"Sango, please do his hair" With that Kagome pulled out her foundation and applied it on Sesshomaru's face, she was surprised he didn't complain. A few minutes later, his hair was in a neat braid and his face tanned and there was no longer a moon mark, the foundation covered it up. He looked in the mirror Kagome provided and almost lost composure.

_'What has this girl done to me and my face?' _

This process went along with everyone, except Koga, Jakotsu, the slasher would not participate in this plan for he didn't have long hair, but the wolf will, just didn't need a costume.

After an hour and a half they were all ready, all of them in their Bankotsu costume except Kagome. Kagome grabbed her ipod and dashed off with the others.

* * *

NISHIJIN GRAVEYARD TEN MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT

"Guess they gave up, what a shame," Bankotsu said as he picked up a stone and fiddled with it for awhile.

"Bye bye Disney Land" He said, throwing away the stone. Just then he heard a very weird noise. No not noise, it was a tune.

**( If you don't know the song ** **Carol of the bells by angels of Venice, listen to it! It's so creepy! Disregard the lyrics just imagine the tone) **

Bankotsu looked around frantically trying to find the source of the very unwanted, creepy tune.

_'Okay? What is this shit!?' _the possibility of this being Kagome's surprise never dawned him, the tune was getting to him.

He looked up at the sky, the clouds were acting funny, they were forming a spiral centered on him, this was getting scary even for him,.. was his late family trying to contact him? Trying to bring him back to hell? Oh god.... He looked around, catching ton's of glowing blue eyes around him.

Shit.

* * *

BEHIND A BUSH.

"GO GO GO! Hiten it's working!" Kagome cheered him on, Hiten was controlling the sky, he had to admit, this was fun, screwing with his leader was fun.

"Come on! Bring on the lightning!"

"Koga your up!" Kagome whispered at the excited Koga, yes, this was his payback time. Kagome handed him the microphone and the script.

* * *

BACK TO BANKOTSU

Ban POV

A voice caught my attention, it was deep and demanding, it was familiar but I just can't put my finger on it.

"You Grinch, you sulk over the dead instead of spending time with those you love!" came the voice.

The tune grew louder,angrier.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF" I snapped, the voice hit my nerve.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU CONTINUE ON LIKE THIS! HIDDING FROM YOUR OWN FRIENDS! YOUR FAMILY!" Koga's voice was deep, alluring, and very tauntingly scary.

* * *

BEHIND A BUSH

"Manten, your turn!" Manten nodded and unleashed a sea of fog that lurked just below Bankotsu's thigh.

Minutes later,

"Inuyasha! Go!" Kagome commanded the human Inuyasha, he nodded his now raven head and went into the scene.

* * *

BACK TO BAN

Bankotsu felt something cold touch his thigh, a clod mist enveloped the area, this was getting weirder.

Bankotsu's left eye began to twitch again, what was this? The spirits are trying get him! _'no way am I coming with you to hell!'_

The voice surfaced once more. "THIS IS YOU A FEW YEARS FROM NOW"

The shichinintai leader looked around until he spotted a figure, that looked so mush like him!

His eyes traveled down the stranger's body, the person had his skin, the cross on his forehead, his clothes, his hair, everything was just like his.

The person's face became clear to him, he had his eyes, they were glowing blue, it mixed perfectly with the surrounding mist.

He backed away in utter shock.

"N-NO! YOU ARE NOT ME!" Inuyasha tried his best not to smirk, oh how he wanted to laugh and rub it all in his face, but he can't he has to finish this first.

The voice was back again. "HUMAN, YOU WILL BE ALONE, EVERYONE WILL EITHER DIE OR ABANDON YOU IF YOU CONTINUE YOUR WAYS. most likely they will die."

"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME" Bankotsu answered , refusing to be insulted by this thing he cannot see.

Inuyasha barked. "yes there is, and look what happened to me, don't let this happen to you.." after saying this The Inuyasha Bankotsu look alike was embraced by the fog and he was gone.

"WHAT THE?!"

* * *

BEHIND A BUSH

"QUICK! UNDRESS!"

"Okay okay! I'm on it!" Inuyasha hated being told to hurry up, it insulted him, but it was called for this time, and he had to be quick about it. He was back in his normal attire and waited for the moon to be gone.

"Hiten, honey, your up" Hiten stopped playing with the clouds and let Manten take over the task and he went out into the field.

"Koga,.. go" Kagome said, watching Hiten charge into the scene.

"What? No honey?" Koga complained.

"Go now!"

"Not until you call me honey." He stated jealously, like a kid.

Kagome slapped her head in irritation.

"Okay! Honey! Go now!"

"Better" Koga ran off, leaving a fuming miko.

"Sesshomaru, here" She said giving him the microphone.

* * *

BACK WITH BAN

"USELESS HUMAN, WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE, AND THE THING THAT WILL KILL YOU IS NOT CERTAIN BUT VERY LIKELY." The voice seemed to change, it became more cooler.

"Nothing can kill me" Bankotsu shot back, totally denying the fact of him being killed.

Something tapped him on the shoulder, something cold, he looked behind his shoulder to find another replica of him, all bloody. He backed away, slapping the cold hand and send it flying.

"You let me die," Hiten's voice mimicked his perfectly.

"N-no" He was about to reach out but was put into a halt when he saw a demon slashed his look alike in half.

It disappeared again.

He looked around for the body he could not find, the fog limited his view. Hiten snickered as he crawled back to the bush.

* * *

THE BUSH

"Go Sesshomaru" the Inu-Youkai tossed aside the microphone to Koga and went into the scene. His white hair was all you could see as he faded with the fog.

"Be ready Inuyasha." The miko commanded, and ran off too hiding beside Sesshomaru's feet. She made a flat table like barrier and the demon lord lay on it. She made the make shift table move.

BACK TO BAN

"THIS IS LIKELY TO HAPPEN, TOO" The voice was back to normal, all smug and annoying.

"L-like anything could be worse than that!" Bankotsu argued, starting to freak out, he didn't like seeing himself dead.

"Yeah you wish" The voice's reply was more of a whisper, it was followed by something that sounded like a -Bonk- on the head.

Sadly, Bankotsu didn't catch the little mistake the prankers committed.

Then something hit his tight butt causing him to swirl around only to came face to face with a white haired him.

"I-is that me?" _'I look old!' _

Sesshomaru's acting was flawless! He didn't move, breathe or anything that showed life.

"YES, YOU DIED ALL ALONE" the voice taunted.

"N-no, Kagome would never-"

"I might" Bankotsu's eyes widened in shock, his eyes hesitated to look up but still, he did, and was not happy about it. He saw Kagome, hugging his dead body, crying.

"Why? I should never have left you..." Kagome bawled and slammed her fist on Sesshomaru's hard chest, as expected, The lord of the western lands didn't even flinch.

"You- you left me?" Bankotsu asked in disbelief. But the voice answered for her.

"NO, NOW WATCH WHAT HAPPENS."

Bankotsu watched Kagome's body, waiting for what he didn't expect. A flash of white entered the picture.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and took her away. He watched her struggle, and his mouth gapped open when he saw the hanyou slit her throat.

"N-no!" He jumped forward but when he got to her, she was already gone, but he could have sworn he came in contact with some hair.

The mist sunk lower into the ground, just beneath the ankles. He sat on his knees and bowed his head.

Then more figures of him emerged from the darkness they tauted him again and again..

"Why did you push them away? They only wanted what was best for you." The repeated those words over and over again.

Bankotsu covered his ears in an attempt to block out all the unwanted words.

"Fine you fucking win! I get it!" then something happened that he didn't expect.

Laughing, he heard laughing and the scary music stopped.

"What the-" He opened his eyes and looked at his comrades, he couldn't help but smirk. They got him, they got him good.

"Laugh it out! Pricks!" He didn't want to fight with them now, he just wanted to be happy with them. He himself started to laugh as well.

* * *

Huge roars of laughter filled the air as everyone sat around the Christmas dinner Kagome prepared. They all laughed and talked about what happened earlier.

"Oh god you should have seen your face!" Hiten yelled out loud.

"HAHA! When I touched you looked like you've seen Lucifer or something!" He added.

"Good one guys" Bankotsu joined in, being a good sport, he grabbed Kagome and hugged her lovingly

"sorry babe, forgive me?"

Everyone quiet down and watched the scene being played before them.

"Of course I will, I just needed to teach you a lesson!"

Bankotsu smirked and nibbled on Kagome's ear.

"Oh? A lesson, I must've missed that part."

Kagome sighed and looked at her comrades for help. Sesshomaru decided to be the hero.

"Lady Kagome explained the essence of Christmas to us and we find it very touching. You should not waste it agonizing over corpses." The lord said bluntly.

Bankotsu blinked, then smiled and said, "Yeah, I knew that, I was just testing ya" not really accepting defeat.

* * *

Every one was silent. each pondering how happy they were.

_' This is great, just what christmas is about, all my friends are here, Inuyasha, koga and I have patched things up, this is the best...' _as she thought this, here eyes looked around her friends, her family, a single tear escaping her pretty brown eyes, Catching this, Bankotsu swiftly kissed the tear off and smiled.

"Everything is just so perfect, merry Christmas everyone!"

They all greeted her back with the same tenderness in their voice.

A comfortable silence dawned upon the happy family, it was the perfect night before Christmas.

"You know the best part?" Jakotsu interrupted.

Sango rolled her eyes, did he really have to butt in? did he really need to ruin the perfect ending?

"Oh? What is it? oh great Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu pouted but afterwards beamed and shot his fist in the air.

"WE GET TO SEE DISNEY LAND AGAIN!"

* * *

**The point I am trying to drive in this story is that, this Christmas, be happy and do not waste it on useless things, be with your family and show them your love, make happy memories together! because you'll never know, this Christmas could be your last. **

**I don't mean to push, it's just my opinion,. Don't flame me for it R&R and happy holidays! And man, the song is really creepy!**

**R&R,.. again..**

**I love you all, merry christmas and happy new year every one!**

**'Princess Aya' B.Y.L.W.**


End file.
